Luck of the Draw
by The Lion Ben C
Summary: Kairi and Setzer begin thier journey to seal seven new worlds to stop the Heartless. Join them as they go to their first world and see the new villian that wants Kairi's Keyblade.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts. I am just playing in the sandbox.**

**A/N: Hey this is the first of my multichapter stories. This is a follow up to my three oneshots, "Playing Games", "Kairi's Mission", and "The Man That Shouldn't Be" so if you want to whole set up go read those three stories but they aren't neccesary. I hope you all like it and that I keep you guessing, much like the games did when we first played them.**

Luck of the Draw

Chapter 1

Starting Point

Kairi landed the Shiva at the Gummi port in Twilight Town. After making sure it was docked and that they would take care of it she walked towards the market place. Once there she started asking about Setzer. Almost everyone told her the same thing. He was normally at the Starry Night, a local tavern. She walked in to see a man with silver hair sitting in a chair facing the door. He was wearing a lavander shirt and on the chair behind him was a black cloak. She walked over to him and as she got closer she could see the scars on his face. She sat down and looked at him. The smell of booze on him was strong.

"Excuse me are you Setzer?" She asked with a look of hope on her face. It was hope that he wasn't the right guy and that he could direct her to him. He looked at me with dark eyes that were glassy from booze.

"What is this then? A fan girl that still wants to see the great wash up? Or did you just not get the message that I am not important enough since I lost the Struggle?" He asked with a voice dripping in sarcasm. Kairi shook her head.

'This is the guy King Mickey sent me too? What was he thinking?' She thought to herself. She then looked at Setzer.

"Actually I am here to hire you sir. I heard you have one of the best Gummi ships and I need to get to some far off worlds. King Mickey said he would pay you handsomly for helping me." Kairi said taking a seat. Setzer looked at her and then pulled out a gold coin. He showed her the head of the coin.

"I gamble for everything and this is no different. Heads I will join you and help you in anyway I can. Tails and you have to be my slave for the next month." He said with a sick grin. Kairi shuddered and looked at the coin.

"What do you mean slave? What do you expect me to do if you win?" She asked trying to hide her disgust. The more she talked to this guy the more she thinks that the king made a mistake.

"What ever I want you to do. So do you accept?" He said rolling the coin along his fingers. Kairi shook her head and got up.

"I don't know what kind of lady you think I am but I will not bet my freedom away on a coin toss. I'll find someone else to take me." Kairi said as she walked to the door. Setzer just chuckled as he drunk another shot.

"Good luck." He called out after her. Kairi went back to the Gummi port and looked around. She saw many quick and powerful ships but none that would survive the resistance they were expecting heading out to deep space. Also most of the pilots that had ships that might have been able to make it wanted the munny up front. Of course she didn't have the munny for that so after a few hours of searching she found herself back in the Starry Night. Setzer was still at the same table but he was drinking coffee now. He seemed much more sober then he was a few hours ago but the scent of booze was still strong. She took a seat across from him.

"So did you find someone to help you?" Setzer asked but he already knew the answer. Kairi shot him a dirty look before speaking.

"No. I guess I have to gamble with you." she said looked disgusted.

"No." He said sipping his coffee.

"What do you mean no?"

"That offer was for then. Now I will make a new offer with you. The heads doesn't change, I will join you and stay with you until you finish your job, but there will be a new tails bet. If it lands on tails you will be my slave for the next month and you will sleep in my bed so I can have you every night." He said looking at her. Kairi looked even more disgusted then she did the first time.

"Why would you even ask that of me? What kind of pervert are you?" She asked him. Setzer just chuckled.

"The better question is are you willing to risk everything for what you know you need to do?" Setzer asked with a smile. Kairi shuddered at that smile but nodded. She didn't have a choice. She prayed for heads. Setzer flipped the coin and let it hit the table. The head was showing.

"Yes. Now you are going to follow through with your side of the deal right?" She asked.

"Of course. Now it will take an hour for the ship to be ready to go. Meet me in the Gummi port then and bring that coin. It is the only way I'll let you on." He said as he got up and grabbed his cape. He walked out with a smile leaving Kairi behind. Kairi let the relief wash over her as she picked up the coin. She looked at the profile on the coin as she flipped it over and was shocked to see a second head. As she stared at the coin she couldn't figure out why he used a two headed coin.

Meanwhile Setzer walked to his small apartment. He had lost his bigger apartment years ago after he lost the Struggle. He never did seem to pull himself out of that funk. He was floundering and he needed a new goal. This girl is offering him one and he was going to take it. He grabbed a bag and started stuffing his clothes in it. Then he grabs a bag of weapons. He didn't take the sword he had to use during the Struggle. He hated that damn weapon. He never used swords if he could help it. He was a master with cards, darts, and dice so those were his weapons. He turned in his key and headed off to the Gummi port.

Kairi went shopping for some hi-potions and ethers before the trip. As she walked to the Gummi port and saw Setzer there. He had a duffle bag on is back as he walked to a plain brown Gummi Ship. It barely seemed big enough for the two of them as she walked up.

"This is the massive ship that is going to take us to the far stars?" she said looking at it. Setzer shook his head.

"Nope. This is how we get to that ship. Now my coin please." He said holding out his hand. She put the coin in his hand and he got in the ship. She sat beside him and soon they were off to the stars. Once in orbit around Twilight Town she saw a massive ship. It looked like the Gummi version of a blimp and she stared at it.

"Oh my! It is huge!" Kairi said as she watched the small ship dock and be pulled into a hanger on the bottom of the massive ship. As Setzer got out he turned and held out a hand to help her. She took it and he helped her out and then with a smile he spoke.

"Welcome to the Falcon." he said as he led her out of the hanger into the ship proper. The interior was decadent with plush carpets and dark wood paneling. He walked down a few halls to a large oak door. "This is your room. Mine is right down the hall. Feel free to wonder the ship the crew will help you with anything you need. Do you have the corridinates to get where we need to go?" he asked. Kairi nodded and handed him the Navi-G. Setzer walked over to a wall panel and opened it to show a small computer screen. He put the Navi-G in the computer and a few minutes later a man appeared on it.

"Understood sir. We have the location and we will be there in three days." The man said. Setzer nodded and closed the panel.

"Well have fun hanging out on the ship. We will have a few days. There is a panel in your room if you don't wish to go anywhere that you can use to order room service." Setzer said as he walked down the hall to his room. Kairi walked into her room and was bowled over by the lavish room. She had a four post bed with a pink silk canopy. The room was done in soft pinks and blues. She put her bag down and went into the walk in closet, which was empty but she figured she would by some clothes for the trip. This was going to be an intresting three days.

**A/N: I hope you like the beginning of the story. Next chapter will be what is happening with Sora after the events of "The Man That Shouldn't Be." Now let's see who can guess what the first world is. Here is a clue.**

**Evil has a business here.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
